Several systems may be used to facilitate oil and gas exploration and production operations. One example is a hydraulic fracturing pump system, which pumps fluid to a wellhead for the purpose of, for example, propagating fractures in a formation through which a wellbore extends, the wellhead being the surface termination of the wellbore. The hydraulic fracturing pump system may include an engine, a transmission operably coupled to the engine, and a reciprocating pump assembly operably coupled to the transmission, with the engine driving the reciprocating pump assembly via the transmission. However, different aspects associated with the operation of the hydraulic fracturing pump system may not be able to be sufficiently monitored or controlled, remotely or otherwise. For example, lubrication conditions associated with the operation of the reciprocating pump assembly may not be able to be sufficiently monitored or controlled, increasing the risk of pump failure resulting from poor or otherwise unsatisfactory lubrication conditions. For another example, engine or transmission conditions associated with the operation of the hydraulic fracturing pump system may not be able to be sufficiently monitored or controlled, reducing efficiencies and/or decreasing the operational lives of one or more of the engine, transmission, and reciprocating pump assembly. Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, or apparatus that addresses one or more of these issues, and/or other issue(s).